Invaded Privacy
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: Siblings torment Bankotsu and Kagura, while they're on the phone...


BewilderedLoca

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor do I own Banks and Kagura. Even thought they're so awesome. .;;

**Note****:**  
- I haven't forgotten about '_Hate is Thicker Than Blood_'. The fourth chapter is already half way writtenand it s longer than the other chapters. So don't you guys worry. 'Rie gotcha back ;D  
- And I wrote this, having a fever and mind-splittin headache and I was bored. Took me forever but I finally got it down I think.

..o0o..

Bankotsu Kimura paced back and forth, in room, he had shared with two of his brothers, ever since he was born. Wasn't much space, considered he was kinda messy, his gay brother was finicky and a clean freak. While his other one was just as disorganized as he was.

He frowned, marching back in forth, deciding whether of not, if he should call her.

"I'll call her. No, I shouldn't call her. But if I don't call her she'll think I don't care or something. But if I call her again she might think I'm desperate. I won't call her. I will. I won't. I will. I wanna call her... But what if she doesn't want me to talk to me? What will she think? Of course, she thinks I'm a bit of a goof anyway… I won't call her. Then, she'll think I'm stalking her. Right. Just play it cool. Be cool, Banks. You're not some little dork who's never had a date before waiting for some girl to call him. You're Bankotsu. You're the cool guy. The rebel who doesn't care what anybody thinks about him! " he ranted and then halted in his steps.

"Wonder if she's thinking about me right now? No, I won't call her! No way. Right. Oh forget it! I'm gonna call her!" He finally decided before picking up his phone and dialing a random number.

_1-718-329-1479..._

He patiently waited and thought over a good excuse to use, just in case he messed up somewhere in his conversation with the other person.

"Hello?"

"Ummm, yeah hi. Is this Kagura?"

"Speaking. Wait, who is this?"

"Bankotsu...?" she gasped and then smiled.

"Oui! Banks, I didn't know you had my number!"

"You gave it to me on seventh period." Bankotsu reminded her while she 'ohh'ed.

"So what's up?" she recovered.

"Nothing much really. I just wanted to call and see what's up with you."

"Well, as of now, I'm not doing much either."

"My, What an exciting conversation, we have here."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed, "Ren. Get **off** the phone. I'm talking about something serious here!"

"What like '_not doing anything_'?"

"Just get off!" he growled before calming down, "Sorry about that, Kagura."

"Oh. Don't worry. I perfectly understand your situation. People just need their own privacy. _**Right Muso?**_"

"Muso? What's he doing in your room?"

"I don't even know... He's just, Hey! That's mine! My soda! Touch it and I'll- Awww you asshole." she spatted while there was a slight shuffling heard on the phone.

"Oh my god, you ass. You're getting me a new one, damnit... Anyhoo, you were saying?"

"Oh! Umm, well, The reason I called was to see, if you were ummm... y'know, _Busy_ this friday and if you would like to..."

"Oh God. Just ask her out already!"

"_**Off the phone, Ren!**_" he hollered, out in the hall. Knowing, his brother was in one of the other rooms or was downstairs.

"Pay attention to your gal pal, Bankotsu." he snickered on the phone while Bankotsu scowled. "**RENKOTSU!!**" he shouted as he groaned.

"Anyway, by now you have the big idea on, why I really called you... So, you wanna do something?" he asked, twirling a finger around the coiled phone wire.

"Sure. Like what?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Well whatever you want to do."

"It's like pitching in an echo in here."

"**I said '**_**Off the phone**_**' Renkotsu!!**" he shouted.

"Bankotsu, it's me... Jakotsu." he said as Bankotsu slumped down on the bed.

"Jakotsu, why are you on the phone?"

"Well, I figured I'd teached or show Jakotsu that all girls aren't as bad as he thinks. I figured he could learn abit from you, but clearly I pick the wrong role model for him. _Atleast_, Suikotsu found his way in bed." he teased knowing, he'd get on his little brother's nerves.

"Stop being so mean to widdle Bankotsu. You'll hurt his widdle feelings." Ginkotsu jeered, causing the other guys to laugh out loud.

"I swear to fucking God, if you guys don't get off the phone, I'mma fuckin'-" **Beeeeeeeeeeeepppp. **_Click._****

"Finally." Kagura said.

"I know. I never thought they give up this fast either. Atleast not that _easily_."

"Well, as long as they're off and we have our private conversation, we're fine. So, what time on friday then?"

"Afterschool, I guess."

"I got detention." Kagura deadpanned.

"So do I."

"Really for what?" Kagura's interest peaked.

"For that stunt I pulled on Kagome." Kagura laughed over the phone, before remebering what he did a few hours prior.

"Oh." she laughed, " I still cant believe she made a big deal about that. It's just a _sweater_ and _purse_."

"Yeah, well apparently, Principal Winkler figured putting me in the SAVE room, wouldn't do me any good so off to detention."

"You are _so_ boring."

"Huh?"

"My sister must be desperate to go out with a loser like you."

"**Off the phone, Hakudoshi.**" Kagura scolded before turning her attention back to the issue at hand.

"But you're leaving this friday!" he declared while Kagura groaned.

"**Get off the **_**FUCKING**__**PHONE, **_**Hakudoshi!!**" she yelled while he scoffed. "Whatever. I bet the guy you're wasting your time with is a dud, anyway."

Kagura groaned, "I'm sorry, Banks. He's my mom's spoiled brat. I can't kill him for you though." she pouted while he snickered.

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll savage. So, is there any movie, you wanna see?"

"Oooh, 'The Dark Knight' for sure."

"Any place to eat?"

"I don't really care, I'll settle for anything."

"And make sure he pays, too." Kagura growled.

"Naraku. Hop. Off." she seethed, gritting through her teeth.

"No. How do I know he's going to be a nice gentleman to my precious baby sister and buy her anything she needed on her date..." he teased on the other line, knowing he was crawling in her skin already.

"Because, you still owe me 30.00 yourself, Naraku." Bankotsu pointed out before adding, "Speaking of which, where's _my_ money?"

"It's going to _my_ date."

"Dating again already? Didn't Abi break up with you two days ago?"

"Oh no. _I_ broke up with her. I left her controlling ass for Morrigan." he explained.

"Wait, how did you get Morrigan? The second hottest girl in school to date you?" Bankotsu asked incredously, not forgetting that Kagura was there as well.

"I'm popular too, Bankotsu. I get hot girls as well."

"Pfft. You find go out with the most bitchiest girls ever, Nara." Kagura muttered under her breath as he sighed. "Anyway, get off the phone Nara. I'm still talking to Banks. You can talk to him tomorrow." she said before hanging up the other line.

"Now where were we?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Ooooh Kagura. Does mom even know about this?"

"**THAT'S IT!! OFF THE PHONE NOW!!**" she scolded yet again while Bankotsu shuddered at the other line. She was surely ferocious when she was pissed, lucky for him he wasn't there, in front of her. "Ummm, Give me five minutes and I'll be back with you. Okay?" she asked, waiting for his answer as he agreed on the same thing. "Why don't we talk more tomorrow? We could talk it over study hall or in detention." he compromised while Kagura thought it over. She figured yes, because she couldn't handle four siblings at once, by herself. And she was sure, neither would he.

"Alright. Bye Banky." she said sweetly, ending off with a kiss before she hanged up and sprinted out her room.

Bankotsu blushed a tad bit and dazed off on his bed, staring at his gray wall.

"Banky and Kagura sittin' in a tree..." Suikotsu began, leaning against his doorframe.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" sang the rest of his brothers at his door plane, laughing like maniacs before scampering away once Bankotsu glanced over at them.

"**That's it! You guys are all DEAD!! ALL SIX OF YOU!!**" He shouted before racing after them.

...o0o...

A/N: Whatcha guys think? It's Bankotsu and Kagura pairing one-shot thingie ..


End file.
